creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Dreams of the Nameless City
So back when I was eight years old my grandma passed away from cancer in her leg. She’d had it for years. I couldn’t even remember the days when she could still walk without being in pain. It broke my heart to see such a kind and loving woman like that. She fought and fought until one day she fell down and couldn’t get back up and was forced to stay in the hospital. The night before my family and I were going to visit her she passed away in her sleep. A few weeks after her death I had a strange dream. My family and I were going on a trip to a city. I don’t remember the name of the city, or I never knew what it was in the first place. I’m not exactly sure. For now though I refer to it as the Nameless City because none of the buildings ever had signs and neither did the streets. Well, the streets of the city were completely dead. Not a single car or person or ANYTHING in sight. Even though it was night this was still strange for such a large city. We entered what I assumed to be a hotel. The lobby of this building was packed with people. It was like all of the people that should have been walking the streets were in this lobby. They were all business people carrying briefcases too. What crept me out the most is the point that they were literally going nowhere, like they were just roaming around without smiling or looking sad like they were just drones. These drones paid no attention to us whatsoever. All of a sudden my mother grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd while neither of us said anything. We walked outside and of course it was nighttime like usual in this city. The only light we had were from the moon and the bright city lights a little ways off in the distance though, like I said before, there were no signs or cars or anything. She dragged me across the street and we both run up this railed sidewalk that zigzagged up like a wheelchair ramp. We ran up it and before I knew what was going on we were standing on top of some clouds. I looked around and the sky was a really pretty pinkish-orange. Everything around us was just clouds that seemed never-ending. I looked over and saw my grandma sitting on the clouds smiling at me. I ran to her and hugged her. All three of us ran around smiling and just having fun for what felt like hours. I warmed my heart to see my grandma smile again and it not be filled with pain. All of a sudden my mom stopped and her smile faded to a grimace. “We have to go,” she said to me taking my hand. Then the clouds and pink skies and my grandma were gone. Everything in me wanted to go back to her but my mom wouldn’t let me go. Then I saw a flashlight shine past me and my mom started running dragging me behind her. Around fifteen police officers were chasing us. I had no idea what was going on but I just kept my legs moving. We entered the hotel and as we did many of the drones turned and glared at us with a gaze that said “you shouldn’t have done that”. As we ran past the check-in desk my father was giving us that same exact look. I was completely terrified. The police officers approached us and I woke up before any of them could lay a hand on me. About two years ago I had another dream where I visited this city. I was still a child and I remembered visiting the first time. All of the same events passed except when my mother and I were running from the police we gave up and dropped to the ground on the ramp for them to arrest us. Also, I woke up again before any of them could lay a hand on me. This story is completely true and recently I’ve been wondering if this is more than just a dream. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Places